


Just Let Me Propose Dammit

by Anonymous



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just let me have this, oblivious Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guy retrieves Hal's ring for him but refuses to give it back the normal way. Hal is amused.





	Just Let Me Propose Dammit

“Stay back here! You’re only gonna slow me down!” Guy warned with a hand placed firmly on Hal Jordan’s chest. 

Hal was not wearing the Green Lantern uniform. The ring had been taken from him. Guy wanted to blame Hal for being reckless, but inwardly he blamed himself for not reacting fast enough when his fellow Lantern had been knocked unconscious. Thankfully, their enemies hadn’t decided to skewer Hal at his most vulnerable. Instead, they took his ring.

“I'm not letting you in there without backup! I have a plan.” Hal offered. 

Guy scoffed at the idea of Hal actually having a plan before heading into battle.

But he did, in fact, have a plan. With backup light-years away from reaching them, Hal decided they shouldn’t risk losing their last ring. They would sneak in, find his ring first, then kick ass. 

Guy still thought his plan of charging in and raining hell on their attackers was the better one, but Hal had fixed a very sharp glare at him. Who knew that his eyes could burn with such fury? He hardly ever saw Hal without his mask on, the sight had taken him aback. He might have fallen a little bit in love with the dark brown hues of his irises.

Guy huffed, and folded to Hal’s will. He flew to their attackers’ base with the ringless Lantern at his tail. Without any guards watching the perimeter, he managed to cut through the alloy of the building and return it to its place. No alarms were set off, which meant they were in the clear...for now. Hal tried calling for his ring. Nothing came.

“Guy, could you?” Hal requested as he clenched his fist, frustrated that their search was going to take longer. 

“Scanning right now. Just sit down and watch me do your work for you, Jordan.” He smirked as he willed his ring to serve the purpose of a high-tech scanner. A little bit later, he got a blip that led them to a heavily guarded room that looked like it was designed for storage. Guy easily took out the guards and gained access inside.

“There it is!” he announced triumphantly. 

After he had confirmed there were no traps or alarms nearby, Guy strode to the display case to retrieve the ring. He was going to hold this over Hal’s head for _ages_. 

The room was filled with various things that looked important or worth collecting. Every item was either placed in a glass case or on top of a pedestal like one would do in a trophy room. In the center of a small glass box was Hal’s ring, stuck to some sort of cushion that kept it from flying to its user. The set up kind of reminded him of a wedding ring box. An idea sparked in his head.

“Uh, Guy?” Hal had followed him inside and peeked over his shoulder, curious about his silence. 

Guy turned around with the ring between his fingers, a smug grin plastered on his face. Hal reached out with his arm and called the ring towards him, but Guy held it firmly in his grip and walked towards him casually instead.

“Guy…?” Hal was very confused now. No doubt, he wanted his ring back so they could both start kicking ass.

Guy ignored him, reached for Hal’s outstretched hand and knelt on one knee.

“Uh, Guy. What are you doing?” was Hal’s perplexed reaction.

”Just let me have this, Jordan. I’m practicing.” Guy’s eyebrows knitted in concentration as he held the pilot’s hand gently with his left hand and the ring with the other. After a few beats, he slowly raised his right arm to put the ring on Hal’s finger.

Hal’s face scrunched into confused amusement but he kept his hand where it was. He’d humor Guy just this once. The whole thing seemed to take a lot of the redhead’s focus.

Carefully, Guy slipped the ring into Hal’s finger. It fit him perfectly like it was always meant to be there. Guy had hoped that one day he would get to put another ring on Hal Jordan. On the other hand. The left hand. Specifically his ring finger.

With Hal’s hand in his, he idly wondered if he should kiss it. However, the hand had pulled away instead as Hal willed his Green Lantern uniform to materialize over his clothes.

“So who’s the lucky woman? Or man? Is it Kyle?” Hal asked while wearing a shit-eating grin. He was clearly amused by the display but thought none of it was anything meaningful.

Still a little bit caught up in the moment, it took a few seconds for Hal’s question to properly register.

“K-Kyle? No! No. It’s not Kyle. Why would you even, it’s--” _You_. Was what he wanted to say. But the word got stuck in his throat. He felt a blush spread across his face as he fought to confess. His ears felt slightly hot and his heart pounded in his chest at an alarming rate. He did not think anything of that through. He should have thrown the ring at Hal the second he pulled it free.

Hal snorted. He obviously didn’t buy the denial and was completely convinced that Guy was pining for their youngest Lantern and not himself. Guy felt the urge to facepalm. Doing a mock proposal on the man you were planning to propose to was _not_ his smartest idea at all. He had lost the moment.  


"Ugh. Whatever,” he said to brush the embarrassment aside, “Now let's go beat up those motherfuckers who hit you.”


End file.
